


A Stargate Wedding

by Cheekyblonde



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekyblonde/pseuds/Cheekyblonde
Summary: Jack finally marries Sam but she has a secret





	

Jack O'Neill couldn’t believe they pulled it off, he had married Lt Colonel Samantha Carter without the Earth exploding, a System Lord invading, or the entire solar system falling into a black hole. In his line of work, all of the above were distinct possibilities and had been imminent threats at one time or another. Best of all they had avoided court martial, and ruining their Air Force careers.

It had been a small ceremony at his cabin in Minnesota, General Hammond had officiated and the only guests invited were Cassie, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c who had also been the witnesses,General 

Sam had lost her mother as a teenager in a car accident, and her father recently died as well. She did have a brother and a niece and nephew as well but the truth was that they were never close. Her brother Mark had never even met Jack and had no idea what she did for a living beyond the cover story of deep space telemetry. Plus Mark was still a little sore about the fact Sam had broken his friend Pete’s heart.

Sam had been close to her father Retired Air Force General Jacob Carter, he had loved Jack and urged her not to let the Air Force stand in the way of their happiness. Sam felt him still with her even after his death six months ago. Sam knew he would be proud. She felt a pang of grief that he wasn’t there to give her away, but was overcome with happiness that she was finally going to be Mrs. Jack O’Neill even if it had to remain a secret.

Jack had lost his mother to breast cancer 20 years ago and was never close to his father. The last time they had spoken was at Charlie’s funeral, an awkward condolence before Paul O'Neill left again. Jack’s only brother Joseph O’Neill had died in Vietnam in 1971 after that his parents turned their grief inward and it destroyed them and their marriage. Ironically Jack would do the same after the loss of his son Charlie.

The only people considered family was standing on the pier with the couple. Sam wished her friend Janet Frazier could have been there but sadly the doctor was killed on a mission a few years before. At least they still had Cassie, Cassie was Janet’s adopted daughter, adopted by the whole team. SG1 had rescued her as the sole survivor of her planet. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had all fallen in love with the little girl, while Janet had the privilege of adopting her the rest of the team had been her unofficial Godparents.

Cassie had been very excited to be Sam’s Maid of Honor, Teal'c and Daniel were of course serving as co-Best Men. She had a simple dark blue dress that matched the color of dress blues and brought out her own blue eyes. Her hair done up in a very sophisticated updo and wore a locket with a picture of her mother that Sam had presented to her on her last birthday. Cassie had grown up since first rescued, she was now 19 and a lovely young woman instead of the cute kid. She attended the University of Colorado studying engineering every bit as smart as expected for a child raised by Janet Frazier. The young woman was so happy for her friends, She had always known they belonged together and was overjoyed to be a part of their day.

Teal'c a romantic at heart insisted that they follow at least some of the Earth customs. Sam not wanting to admit that she had been dreaming of her wedding since she was a little girl agreed. Of course, she no longer wanted the huge wedding, with a rented hall, fairy princess dress, and diamond tiara that she had once dreamed of she did want something nice. She and Jack decided to marry at his cabin in a simple ceremony followed by a honeymoon off world on a planet made up of small tropical islands, and an aphrodisiac pollen that blew in the air.

Samantha had settled on a floor length, halter style dress, with an empire waist. Simple, elegant and showing off her toned arms and tall, slim figure. She wore a simple strand of pearls that had belonged to her mother and a wreath of red roses and baby's breath in her short blonde hair. Samantha Carter took Jack’s breath away as she walked out to meet him at the end of the pier. He didn’t think it possible for her to be even more beautiful but as always Sam found a way to do the impossible.

Jack stood at the end of the pier in his full dress uniform, a chestful of medals, and a fresh haircut. He never liked wearing his dress blues but at least he didn’t have to wear a tux like the last time he got married. Jack was happy she wore a wedding dress instead of her dress uniform as well. Most of the time she was all business and professional it was a rare treat when she could just be a woman and not the leading expert in wormhole physics and an Air Force Lt Colonel.

General Hammond studied his two officers happy for them both. He thought back to his own wedding day almost 50 years ago when he married Mary Anne, he still missed her terribly since her death almost 15 years ago. He wished both Jack and Sam the same happiness he had with his wife and knew of no greater happiness for them.

He admired them both Jack O’Neill was the finest officer he had ever served with. Jack always took care of those under his command, he was the last person in through the Stargate every mission not willing to come home till every man or woman was safe. He took the necessary risks even if that meant that he might lose someone under his command but never took a risk that wasn’t absolutely necessary. He also knew Jack was as honorable as Teal'c in his own way and that he loved Sam with everything in himself.

General Hammond felt a special responsibility to Samantha Carter, the daughter of his best friend. It wasn’t common knowledge but Samantha was his God daughter, he knew her from birth and watched her grow up into the fine officer and woman that stood before him today. He had even felt obligated to give Jack the customary “if you hurt her, they will never find your body” speech in Jacob’s stead. George Hammond couldn’t think of a better husband or companion for Jacob Carter’s daughter then General Jack O’Neil.

The small group gathered at the end of the pier. General Hammond at the very end back towards the pond, Jack and Sam holding hands, standing in front of him, Daniel standing beside Sam, Teal'c standing beside Jack. Taking a deep breath he began.

“I would start with Dearly Beloved, but in this case, I think it would be more appropriate to start with. Friends, loved ones, and SG1. It is my pleasure and honor to officiate at this long awaited event to see our beloved friends Jonathon O'Neill and Samantha Carter joined together before God and each other. Our friends have written their own vows for the occasion, Jack will begin.”

Jack took a deep breath and began. “I first met you 8 years ago when you walked into the briefing and challenged me to an arm wrestle, By the way, I still might take you up on that. You told me before our first mission together that I would like you once I got to know you, and I assured you that I already adored you. Who knew how right we were. Samantha Carter I know I don’t deserve you and I’m still baffled as to why you would choose to be with someone like me, not that I’m not grateful. I promise to treasure you every day, to drag you out of your lab every once in awhile, I promise that your life will never be dull, most of all I vow to spend the rest of my life living up to your choice, to be the man that you see,” Jack slipped the ring on her finger.

Sam looked at Jack and gave one of her dazzling smiles. “At times it felt like this day would never happen, so many times we have faced death together, certain of our doom yet somehow made it through, we have faced impossible odds, lost friends and family all of it together. I promise to always face our future together, side by side. I promise to always come home to you, to keep the fridge stocked with more than beer and cake, I promise to drag you out of social events with urgent matters but most of all I promise to be the best wife I can be to you and the best mother I can be to our baby.” Sam finished as she lightly touched her abdomen.

The small group stood in stunned silence, no one not even Jack had suspected her secret. After a moment as he let it sink in Jack broke out in a huge grin. She slipped the wedding ring on his finger and gave a nod to General Hammond to continue.

“It is my distinct honor and privilege to pronounce you two husband and wife, also to be the very first to congratulate the new couple on their pregnancy. Jack, you may kiss your bride.” General Hammond concluded the ceremony. Jack gathered Sam in his arms, dipped her back and kissed her passionately as their friends cheered.

“I guess the rice is not necessary?” Teal'c asked slightly disappointed that he would not be throwing it at the couple as a symbol of fertility.

“I don’t think we need it,” Jack answered still grinning and slipping his arm protectively around her waist.

“You really didn’t know?” Daniel asked Jack.

“We talked about it but we thought at our ages it was going to take at least a few months,” Jack answered, “how far along are we?” He asked his new bride as an afterthought.

“Eight weeks.” She answered with a smile. “It was hell keeping it from you these last few weeks but I wanted it to be a surprise”

“Two months, you mean it happened that first night?”

“Yep,” Sam grinned, not knowing what to say Jack drew her close and kissed her again.

They walked over to the yard area with tables set up. Jack had wanted to BBQ for everyone but Sam insisted they cater the small event instead. Her only concession was a cooler full of beer at the end of the table. The only wedding duty Jack claimed for himself was picking the wedding cake. A gorgeous double fudge with cream cheese mint chocolate chip frosting. He couldn’t resist the Stargate cake topper he found in the party aisle at the store, part of the merchandise from that stupid tv show Wormhole Extreme that had been rebooted.

Champagne glasses (Sam’s filled with cider of course)waiting Daniel began the toasts. “I have worked with both of you for almost a decade now. We have been through more together than most friends experience in several lifetimes. The one constant in our adventures has been that Jack always has Sam’s Six, he has always put her life above his own. If Jack was honest with himself he would admit that he has been more than halfway in love with her since the first mission. The rest of us have waited patiently for them to realize that life is too short not to grab what happiness they can. Plus after being engaged in one alternate universe, married in another, losing their memories and finding each other they have finally taken the hint that the universe has been trying to give them.” Raising their glasses they drank. Cassie surprised to taste real champagne, she looked at Jack who winked at her. 

Not to be outdone Teal'c had taken his responsibility to write a speech very seriously. “My friend Jack O’Neill has been a warrior and my brother in battle since the first mission to Chulak, he won my notice and respect on that mission. I had been surprised that the Tau’ri allowed their women to fight, thinking it was a weakness but I quickly learned it was their strength instead. Samantha Carter the very finest example of a warrior of the Tau’ri and a wise scholar. It was quickly obvious to me that he belonged with Jack O’Neill. They are perfectly matched and should be joined, I was deeply grieved to learn that it was the government they fought to preserve, that prevented their union. Their honor forbade them to deceive, even for their own happiness. Now that they are joined the universe feels more correct and the Galaxy is safer as they are two warriors with one heart.” Jack held Sam a little closer as they clinked glasses and drank to the toast.

General Hammond cleared his throat and raised his glass. “I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to say a few words as your former commanding officer, as Sam’s God Father, and as your friend. I don’t often have the pleasure of serving with such fine officers as Jack O’Neill and Samantha Carter, in fact, I’ve never had the privilege of serving with a scientist of Sam’s caliber or a commander of Jack’s. I admit I may be a bit biased when it comes to Sam, after all, I was there at her Christening and I have had the pleasure of watching her grow up to be the woman she is today. Ever since she was a little girl I knew she was headed for great things and I hoped the man she chose would be able to appreciate her and treasure her like she deserves. I know she has found that man in Jack O’Neill. For a long time I hoped one of them would resign so they could be together or at least be willing to bend a regulation or two but neither one would give up on the mission of protecting Earth. It was only after the defeat of the Goa’uld and Replicators that they even gave it serious consideration. It was one of the happiest days of my career when I was able to ask the President for an executive exception for these two, He’s still a bit sore on not being invited here today. I am overjoyed to know that you two are expecting and know that you will both have a happy marriage.” Wiping a tear from her her Sam clinked her glass to Jack’s and drank again. Cassie excused herself early to catch an early flight back home make it to an early morning class.

With the toasting out of the way, Sam uncovered the steaming chafing dishes of chicken and fish as everyone served themselves. The wedding had gone off exactly as she had planned, including her big reveal. She had wanted to surprise Jack but her other reason for not telling him sooner was that he would insist that she slow down a little. She might be willing to give up her motorcycle until after the baby was born but no way was she going to stop working on various artifacts from off world, exploring alien technology, or fine tuning the new ships the Asgard had helped them build. In her heart she knew he was right, at least about minimizing the risks, she just wished he could be the one pregnant and having to sit out the good stuff.

Jack sat gazing at his new bride as she engaged in a heated debate with Daniel about some nerd thing that went right over his head. She was the most beautiful woman he ever knew, the smartest person anyone knew and he wasn’t kidding when he said he couldn’t understand what a woman like her was doing with a scrub like him, and she was going to give him a child too. Jack hoped for a little girl, maybe one with blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother. After Charlie died he didn’t think he would ever be a father again, and he certainly never saw himself getting married again either. But when a woman like Samantha Carter came along he would be a fool not to marry her as quick as he could. 

Leaving her side to get another beer, he bumped into General Hammond and Teal'c. He was going to miss them. General Hammond was retiring and Jack was going to take over the Department of Home World Security. Daniel was transferring to Atlantis, and Teal'c was going to serve on the High Council of the Free Jaffa Sam was also leaving the SGC and transferring to head Area 51 research and development of alien technology. Technically over 1500 miles apart they had Asgard transporter technology and would be making their home together in Washington DC. They had to keep their marriage a secret from most of the people they worked with as to not to bring attention to the special exception that they had been granted as the President didn’t plan on making a habit of granting them.

Watching the sunset over the pond, the guests bid their goodbyes to the O’Neills. Watching them leave Jack drew Sam in for a lingering kiss. “Mrs. O’Neill” He whispered softly in her ear. Sam shivered at the sound of her new name, she never thought she would take her husband’s name but the sound of it made her change her mind. Jack standing behind her wrapped his arms around her waist protectively cradling her stomach.

“You don’t mind that I didn’t tell you before, are you?” Sam asked.  
“Never you made me even happier than I thought possible,” Jack told her. “I can’t wait to be a father again, and watch you be a mother.”  
“It does open up lots more questions about how we are going to make this work,” Sam said.  
“Later, you can worry about it later but for tonight and the next two weeks, we are going to do nothing but enjoy each other. As of right now, there’s no Air Force, no missions, nothing but us and our new baby.” Jack replied. Sam smiled Jack was right, he was always good at pulling her out of her own head. Sam knew she over analyzes everything and both created and solved problems in her own head before they happened. As a scientist, it was an asset but as a person, it exhausted her. Jack was great on helping her focus on the moment.

Jack took her hand and they walked up to the door, Stopping her scooped her into his arms and carried his bride over the threshold.


End file.
